


Flirting with Fire

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [31]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Doll, Smut, moP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mop that floor with the flea like an overused sex doll~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Fire

One shot for Tumblr anon:

 

 

“Haaah!! Aaahn…!! T-there… there!!!” Izaya rolled his eyes and his mouth hung open, drooling as Shizuo ripped into his ass again and again. He couldn’t feel his arms anymore as they were tied behind his back with ropes but he no longer cared.   
  
“Ahhh!! Aaah…!!! S-Shizu, I’m commin-!!” Izaya silently screams as he comes again dry, as he has came at least four times within the hour, an inhumane feat.   
  
“Not done yet, flea.” Shizuo turned him over on the messy cum covered couch for yet another round.   
  
Izaya’s mind was gone as he was used like a sex toy, turned over this way and that, just moaning for more ecstasy, orgasm after orgasm. Shizuo forced him on his lap at one point and made the informant bounce like doll. Another time, he made Izaya mop the floor with his head as Shizuo sat calmly on the couch and fucked his ass, not caring where the trash flea’s head was at. Finally once Izaya was covered head to toe, inside and out with his cum, Shizuo let out a satisfied sigh and flopped him on the cum covered couch.   
  
“Don’t you dare even think of flirting with some other guy at the bar, flea.” Shizuo growled as he pulled out his cigarette to smoke a puff before zipping up, leaving the exhausted informant alone with cum dripping out of his abused ass with a mysterious smirk on his lips.


End file.
